Let the Music Do the Talking (ON HIATUS)
by ChronicleArt
Summary: Kagami heard a melodic piano solo. Aomine heard an amazing violinist. Both of these basketball players need to know who their musician is. Will the two find out who their musicians are? And if they do, will they be able to handle who it is?
1. On the Street Where You Live

Kagami groaned as he walked down the street towards his apartment. He was a little sore from basketball practice but it was a good kind of sore; the kind that said that he worked hard. Even though the practice was difficult, the practices in University were a cakewalk compared to his High School practices; the only real similarity between the two was a certain shadow. Kuroko and him had chosen the same University so it was nice that they could continue their partnership to dominate the court.

Now he supposed that he had to go and do his other practice. He had his headphones on listening to some harsh rock while he walked to keep his blood pumping. As he walked he dribbled a basketball to the beat of the music to keep his mind focused on it. And just as he was getting into the song, something horrible happened: his phone died and the music stopped.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

He groaned and pulled out his phone and sure enough, it was dead. That's what he gets for forgetting to charge his phone the night before. He pulled off his headphones to rest them around his neck and continued his walk, which to say was quite boring after that point.

He got about halfway to his apartment and at this point he was starting to walk past a few shops that littered the streets on his way, but something made him stop and listen. He heard piano. He looked to where he thought he heard it and saw that it was a music store that it was coming from.

Kagami crossed the street towards the store so he could listen closer to the music and once he got close enough, he froze. He had never really been a fan of classical music, to him it seemed kind of boring and a little bit overplayed, but this pianist, they took the classical music that they played and made it over in a whole new light. To Kagami it felt like everything became muted around him and all he could hear was the piano playing. He couldn't place the song, but whatever it was, it was one of the most beautiful piano solos he had ever heard.

His brother Himuro played the piano, so he's had to listen to classical music enough but he had to admit, even Tatsuya couldn't get anywhere close to this person's level. Kagami had only ever known one other pianist who could and he was back in America.

Kagami had no idea how long he stood listening to the song, but when the music stopped he was released from his frozen state. There was one thing that he had to know for sure: he had to know who this pianist was. He figured that just waiting there to find out who the person was would seem somewhat stalker-ish, so with reluctance, Kagami decided that he would continue on his way home.

Once he was home, he immediately plugged in his phone. A message popping up from Tatsuya as soon as the screen turned on.

 _From: Tatsuya_  
 _To: Taiga_

 _Hey! You coming to my competition next week? Atsushi isn't able to go and I need moral support. :)_

Kagami looked at the message. _This might be his chance to find out who that person was._ If the pianist was at the competition, then he could meet them. He quickly typed up a response.

 _From: Taiga_  
 _To: Tatsuya_

 _Of course ^_^ Wouldn't miss it._

* * *

Aomine sighed as he walked home from his basketball practice. Today had been a longer practice since they were preparing for an upcoming tournament, so not only was he a little tired, but he also had to walk a long way back to his mom's place because the route he normally took was under construction.

He dribbled the basketball in his hands as he walked and soon came to a residential area with a few apartment complexes. They were large and seemed like people with a good amount of money would live there. He grumbled as he walked. He didn't like going through this neighborhood because if anyone was outside he would be getting glared at from whoever it was, he knew that from experience.

But this time, there was something different about the place.

Everything seemed calmer almost, as if everything was slowing down. What Aomine didn't know was that this was a calm before a storm. He heard a noise and he stopped. He listened for it again except this time it was longer, drawn out, a note from a musical instrument. He listened closer, realizing it was a violin. Aomine never realized that a violin could sound so different and interesting.

Now, he listened to modern music all the time, but hearing a violin playing modern music, that was something that was unheard of to Aomine. He always associated a violin with an orchestra and classical music, never with anything modern. The closer he listened, the more he realized that this wasn't a recording; it was a legitimate musician. This person was stopping and starting over and repeating the same passage to get it right.

He picked up his basketball and just listened to the music. It was fast paced and aggressive, unlike most violin solos that were usually more melodic, but he found that he liked this style much better than what he was used to hearing, granted he hadn't heard very many violinists to begin with.

The next time the musician stopped, Aomine checked his watch and swore under his breath. He had promised his mom he would be home for dinner, and he was going to be cutting it close at this point. With reluctance, he began to make his way home again. One thing was for sure though:he needed to find out who that violinist was. But right now, he had other things he needed to focus on, such as his competition next week that he needed to be ready for.

* * *

Kagami walked into the large building and looked around. He hadn't gone to one of Tatsuya's piano competitions in a long time, so this kind of atmosphere was something he still wasn't used to. He had remembered from when they were young, the tension in these competitions always seemed a bit high. But this, you could cut the tension in this room with a knife. He looked around for his brother and when he finally found him he made his way over.

"Tatsuya!" he called.

Himuro looked up and smiled. They talked for a while about when Tatsuya would be performing and what the set piece was, and then it was time for Tatsuya to go backstage and get ready. When he left, Kagami went into the auditorium and took his seat,looking down at his program vaguely but not really paying attention since he knew that Himuro's slot wasn't until after the break. The set piece for this competition was a piece by Handel or something like that, the only reason he knew was because Tatsuya had told him what he had to play, otherwise Kagami wouldn't have had a clue.

The competition soon began and Kagami found himself falling asleep not shortly after. He tried to stay awake, he really did, but the music just was too melodic for his taste. He had just started dozing off when he heard the set song begin again, except this time it was different then all the rest. It had a completely different feel, even as it was the same song. The person who played it made the song have a completely different style altogether. As he continued to listen, he realized just what that feeling was; it was the same thing he had heard that day that he had walked past the music shop. This was the pianist he wanted to meet.

Kagami's eyes shot open and stared forward to see who the musician was. The word 'shocked' couldn't even begin to describe what Kagami was feeling as his eyes landed on the pianist.

Sitting on the piano bench was none other than Aomine Daiki.

* * *

 **Next time on Let the Music Do the Talking:** How will Aomine react to Kagami finding out about him playing the piano? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

ChronicleArt: Hey everyone! So it has begun! So myself and aokagaisball have decided to write a fic together after a long time of talking about this AU. So we decided that we are going to trade off on chapters, so I wrote this one and Chelsea will be writing the next one.


	2. I Will Show You

Aokagaisball: Here is the second chapter as promised! I wrote this, me being Chelsea from aokagaisball. In this chapter Aomine and Kagami finally meet, Aomine may be a bit irritated, but it soon changes as he finds out his own secret about his redheaded rival. I hope you enjoy it! The next chapter will be written by Kylee. Thanks again!  
huzzah

* * *

Kagami couldn't believe it. He listened to the music that filled the auditorium, his body still frozen as he watched Aomine. He couldn't take his eyes off of the other boy and as soon as the music stopped, Kagami jumped up. He barely watched Aomine stand and bow to the judges and audience before he rushed for the backstage, nearly knocking over people in his rush.

His footsteps pounded loudly on the wooden stage as he ran, only to come to a sudden stop as he spotted Aomine walking towards him. The blue haired boy wasn't looking up as he walked, instead scowling down at his phone. Kagami didn't bother moving aside, knowing Aomine was going to walk right into him, and as he did, he steadied the other boy.

"What the fu-Kagami!"

"Hey Aomine."

The panic in the blue eyes before him told Kagami all he needed to know. Aomine didn't want him knowing about this and he was probably going to yell at him.

"Why are you here?!"

Ah point to me. The redhead huffed in exasperation as he looked at his rival.

"Tatsuya is playing in the competition here. What are you doing here, Aomine?"

Growling, Aomine grabbed the redhead by his shirt and jerked him close, their faces only inches apart as he glared.

"Don't you dare say a word about this Kagami, to anyone."

Aomine watched as Kagami threw his hands up in surrender, the boy not bothered by the fact that Aomine was practically threatening to beat his ass.

"Relax man. It's not a big deal."

Scowling, the blue haired boy nearly shook Kagami with frustration, "It's a big fuckin deal to me, so just shut your-."

"I play too."

The confession stopped Aomine's train of thought, the boy studying Kagami for a long moment before shoving him away.

"Bullshit."

Aomine watched as the redhead glared at him. He admitted that seeing Kagami here at his tournament freaked him out; his rival being the absolute last person he wanted to find out about his piano playing. But now that he had gotten past the shock, the familiar heat started boiling in his veins. This only ever happened when he was around the redhead and if he was being honest he had missed the feeling a little too much.

Going to University had not brought the two closer together, but with Kagami here now, Aomine was sure he could convince the redhead to play some one on one with him again. The thought nearly made him smile with excitement.

"Oi! Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, not really. What did you say?"

Kagami scowled and jabbed a finger into his chest, the redhead's frustration clearly showing on his face.

"I said, Aho, that I play the violin and if you don't believe me you can come over and see for yourself. I even play in my neighborhood."

Aomine's heart nearly stopped, "Do you live in the same area you used to Kagami?"

"Huh? Ah yeah, around there, why?"

The blue haired boy nearly hit himself. How could he forget that Kagami lived in that ritzy neighborhood he had walked through? And if he was the violinist he had heard from before? Aomine needed to find out for himself.

"Ok fine. Show me then. Let's go."

As Aomine walked past, Kagami looked around in confusion, "Wait, right now?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with right now?"

"I gotta watch my brother's solo, you dumbass."

Letting out an irritated sound, Aomine frowned at the idea that he had to wait to go to Kagami's apartment. He wanted to hear the redhead play, if that was in fact the truth.

"Fine. Give me your number then. I'll come see tomorrow."

Kagami surprisingly agreed, the two boys exchanging numbers, Aomine walking away without another word. He didn't want the redhead to know how excited he was.

Kagami heard the buzz over his music, the sound angrily interrupting his rhythmic notes. Putting his violin down carefully, the redhead walked out of his studio, making sure to shut the door behind him, and made his way to the living room. An impatient knock sounded as soon as he walked into the entrance hallway, Kagami rolling his eyes as he reached for the doorknob, opening it to find Aomine on the other side.

"Could you be any more impatient?"

Aomine smirked, "I don't know. Could you be any slower?"

"You don't have to come in you know," Kagami was already feeling the heat in his gut when he was around the other boy.

Aomine sauntered past him, lazily kicking his shoes off.

"Nope. I have to see this for myself."

Another eye roll and Kagami was shutting his door, walking behind his rival into his apartment. He watched Aomine take in his home, knowing that it was large for just him.

"You live here by yourself?"

Kagami nodded, "Yeah. My dad works back in the states, but pays for this so I can go to University here."

"Must be nice," Aomine mumbled under his breath.

The redhead heard, his eyes hard as he looked at Aomine, "That my dad pays for my place?"

Aomine looked surprised at Kagami's question. He had obviously not meant for that statement to be heard. His expression quickly changed back to laziness before answering.

"That's not what I meant. Forget it. Where is this violin you supposedly have?"

Deciding to ignore the boy's strange behavior, Kagami started down the hallway to his studio. He had meant to go grab his violin and bring it out to the living room, as he always did for the people he played for, not allowing anyone into his studio. As he heard the steps behind him, he turned to see Aomine right next to him, his eyebrows going up with surprise.

"What are you doing?"

Aomine narrowed his eyes at him with confusion, "Going to see your violin?"

"It's in my studio."

Blue eyes looked around the hallway in even more confusion, the two boys standing awkwardly in silence for a moment.

"Am I missing something here? Aren't we going to your studio to see your violin?"

Kagami stared at Aomine for a long moment. He didn't know how to explain to the other boy that his studio was his own space, and since he had moved into this apartment, he had never allowed anyone to enter it, not even his own father. It was special and only for him, or at least that's what he had thought. An image of Aomine seeing him playing in his studio, being surrounded by the music posters, the stereo, the large windows, sitting on the worn out chair, hit the redhead hard. For some unknown reason, the idea of Aomine being there didn't make him anxious, in fact prompting the opposite reaction. He needed the other boy to see his space, the share it with him. Kagami shook his head hard at the thoughts running through his brain. What the hell was he thinking about Aomine of all people?

"Hey? Yo, Kagami? Hello?"

Kagami focused on the boy in front of him again, Aomine waving his hand in front of his face, "Ah sorry. Yeah. It's in my studio. This way."

Once again, they both started walking, only stopping as they came to a door on the right. Kagami looked back at Aomine for a second and then entered, his heart racing as he felt Aomine enter behind him.

Aomine was instantly struck by how clean the place was. The rest of Kagami's apartment was tidy, but this room was exceptionally clean, as if the redhead took extra care with it. He looked at the walls, seeing the posters of various singers, bands, and violinists. He saw a shelf with a few trophies and ribbons, his eyebrow quirking at them. Walking into the room more, he watched Kagami stand off to the side, the redhead observing him.

"This is a nice space Kagami."

"Thanks."

The blue haired boy looked around more until his eyes landed on two instruments, the items causing him to stop walking. The first one was black, pitch black. It looked sleek and smooth as it lay in the case, waiting to be taken out and used. The second one made Aomine tilt his head in confusion. It barely looked like an instrument, let alone a violin. It was a deep red with black here and there, but all it had were the strings and one outer side. The rest was completely gone. Walking forward, Aomine bent down to study it further.

"Kagami, what the hell is this?"

The redhead chuckled next to him as he leaned down to pick up the black violin, "It's my electric violin. You've never seen one?"

Aomine shook his head, "No not really. Are you gonna play it?"

"No, I'm gonna play my regular. I need to practice with it today instead of the other. You can sit down if you want."

Aomine heard the teasing tone in the redhead's voice as he walked over to the worn out chair, slumping down on it.

"You that confident I need to sit? You aren't going to put me to sleep are you?"

Kagami smirked as he rested the violin against his shoulder and placed his cheek gently on it, his strong fingers finding the note he wanted. Raising his right hand and placing the bow over the strings he looked to Aomine one last time, his red eyes nearly dancing with excitement.

"Are you ready?"

Aomine snorted as he spread his legs a bit, slouching more into the comfortable chair.

"Try to keep me entertained Kagami."

The redhead nearly laughed but instead focused back on his violin and closed his eyes. There was a moment of pure silence before Kagami steadily pulled his bow across the taut strings, the note piercing the air. Aomine's body immediately tensed, his eyes going wide as he watched his rival pull note after perfect note from the violin on his shoulder. This was it; the sound he had heard in the neighborhood. It was a different song entirely, but this was the music that had encompassed his mind.

Aomine sat up, watching in rapture as Kagami's arm moved faster now, the notes becoming more punctuated, the redhead's body moving. Aomine's mouth fell open as he watched Kagami's body jerk back and forth, his knees bending and moving, the redhead dancing along with his own music as he played. Aomine couldn't think as the music surrounded him, seeming to bounce off the walls. It ended faster than the blue haired boy had expected, but as Kagami pulled his bow across the strings, hitting his last note, Aomine was still sitting there with his mouth open, his blue eyes wide in shock.

Kagami finally opened his eyes and looked in front of him, the sight making him smile proudly.

"So, were you entertained Aomine?

* * *

 **Next time on LMDT:** So the secrets out about our two musicians, and next it's story time. Time to find out more about how our basketball nerds also became music nerds.


	3. Play It Again

Previously on LMDT: " _So, were you entertained Aomine?"_

* * *

Aomine seemed to be frozen in his seat, it was really him; Kagami was the musician he had been wanting to meet.

"Hello? Ahomine? You in there?" Kagami went up and knocked on Aomine's head jokingly. The action broke Aomine out of his trance, his hand batting Kagami's away in annoyance.

"Stop."

Kagami just chuckled and stood back to his full height.

"You didn't answer my question, Aho. Or was I so amazing that you were speechless?" the redhead asked with a smirk on his face.

Aomine paused and thought about it for a moment, "It was…" _Breath-taking? Spectacular? Wonderful? Fantastic?_ "It was okay."

Kagami just scoffed in response as he went and began to put his violin away into its case.

"Yeah, okay Aho." Kagami said sarcastically, "Whatever you say."

Kagami knew that Aomine was lying through the skin of his teeth, but what he didn't really understand was why. He had obviously enjoyed it considering he was speechless for a solid minute after the performance. But Kagami supposed that if it was Aomine playing and he had been asked the same question he probably would have given a similar answer. After his violins were put away in their cases, and the cases were stored on their stands, Kagami turned back to Aomine.

"Let's go out to the living room; more room out there."

Aomine nodded in response and stood, following Kagami back to the living room and flopping down onto his couch. For a few moments they were both silent but then Aomine spoke up.

"So how did you get started?" he asked.

"Get started on what? Music?" Kagami replied, somewhat startled by the question.

"No, interpretive dance…Of course music you baka."

Kagami thought about it for a moment, knowing that the full story would be way too long, so he decided to tell the very abrupt version of the tale.

"Dad played the violin. I wanted to be like him. I started playing: end of story."

Aomine was honestly kind of shocked at how short that story was. But because of the length of it, Aomine figured that that wasn't all of it.

"Okay, what about the rest of it?"

Kagami looked at him with confusion, "Rest of what?"

"The rest of the story." Aomine urged. "You can't tell me that that's the full story."

"Why not? It's the truth." Kagami countered but then paused, "Basically."

Aomine crossed his arms and looked at Kagami. "There, see? That isn't the full story."

Kagami groaned a little and sighed. "The real story is pretty long though."

In response, the other man just shrugged.

"I have time. And I'll tell you what: you tell me your story, and I'll tell you mine. Deal?"

Kagami thought about it for a moment and then nodded in agreement, "Alright."

So he then began his story.

* * *

Kagami's dad had been playing the violin for a very long time. He would often play for Kagami's mom and for him as well. One day when Kagami was about 5 years old, he had wandered into his dad's music studio and was trying to open the case to his violin. When Kagami's dad walked in and saw what was going on, instead of being upset with him for coming into his study when he wasn't there, he was somewhat proud. So with his parent's blessing, Kagami started to learn how to play the violin when he was 5 years old.

At age 8, his mother got sick and the best treatment that they could get was in the U.S. His dad had gotten a job transfer and they moved from Japan to America to make sure she got the best care possible. The only thing that Kagami still had after all of that change was his violin, and as much as his dad worked, he still made time to give Kagami his lessons. Shortly after their move, Kagami met Himuro and that is when his love of basketball manifested.

Unfortunately, during the end of his last year of elementary school, his mother passed away and after that, Kagami's dad started to distance himself from his son. Not because he didn't love him, but because he didn't really know how to be a dad without his wife around to help him. Mr. Kagami found a real violin teacher for his son and stopped giving him lessons. After that they didn't really interact much with each other. Although there were those few days that Mr. Kagami would have a day off on a weekend so he would take his son out for the day. It was on one of these days during the summer after Taiga's second year in middle school that he had seen his first glimpse of an electric violin. He and his dad had been walking down the street when they had heard a street performer. When they went to go investigate, they saw that this performer was playing an electric violin.

After seeing the man play, Kagami immediately was drawn to the instrument and the sound that it produced and he had stated as much to his father. That Christmas was when Kagami got his first electric violin; which is still the one he uses to this day.

Then the summer after Kagami's last year of middle school, Kagami's dad was told that he was probably being relocated back to Japan, but because he had some things to settle in the U.S. first, he was going to send Taiga ahead to get ready for his first year of high school. Before he left, Mr. Kagami gave some money to Taiga so he could buy himself a new violin since his old one was a little bit too small for him at that point. He then went shopping with Himuro, and out of all of the violins he chose a sleek black violin that was completely different from all of the rest. It was for that very reason that he chose this instrument instead of the others, he wanted to be different.

* * *

"And the rest of the story is history."

Kagami was surprised that Aomine hadn't interrupted him once throughout his entire speech. After he finished, all Aomine did was nod and say, "I'm sorry about your mom."

And that was it.

The redhead replied, "Thanks."

Then there was silence for a few seconds before Kagami continued,"Your turn."

Aomine sat up slightly and took a deep breath, "Well,"

* * *

Aomine's dad put him into basketball when he was six years old. And all day, every day, that is all he would think about. _Not much has changed actually._ But Aomine's mom thought that he needed a little bit more balance in his life, so instead of just focusing on basketball, he had something else to go to instead if he ever got tired of it. So when he was eight, his mom started him in piano lessons, much to the distaste of his father who thought that music or anything art related was a waste of time.

At first, Aomine hated playing the piano because he wasn't exactly a natural at it like he was with basketball, but over time, after seeing how happy it made his mother when he played, he kept it up anyway. It was about this time that his father was starting to get more aggressive.

He would often yell at Daiki and his mom and sometimes his aggression turned physical. Aomine still played basketball because he loved it, and he continued to play piano because he loved it as well and it made his mother happy. _And his father really upset._ He never told anyone, but he loved playing the piano, almost as much as he loved basketball.

Then his Teiko years happened.

During those years, it seemed like everything began to fall apart for him. His basketball was manifesting so rapidly that no one could keep up with him, causing him to lose his love of the game because he didn't have a strong enough opponent. He and his father got into a physical altercation and soon after, he and his mother moved out of the home that he had lived in since he was born. The only thing he still had was the piano.

Even though they couldn't afford one for their apartment, his piano instructor was kind enough to let him use her piano whenever he needs to practice, he doesn't use the University's music room because he doesn't like people seeing him practice. And after everything that has happened between his parents, he still lives with his mom to keep her company and to help her around the house.

* * *

"And then basically everything else you know," Aomine finished.

Kagami had given Aomine the same courtesy that the other man had shown him and honestly, he was stunned. He had never thought that Aomine would have the same kind of relationship with music as he did. Both had had their lives changed drastically in a very short amount of time, and they both turned to music as the one thing that was stable in their lives.

"So… you don't have anywhere else to practice besides your piano instructor's place?" Kagami asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, like I said, I don't want to use the University's music room. But even if we did have enough money for a piano, we have no room for one. Not even an upright." Aomine answered.

That didn't sit well with Kagami. After hearing Aomine's story and knowing how much music meant to the other man, having to go so far out of your way to practice: Kagami didn't like to really think about it. He was lucky that he chose a small instrument that was much cheaper than a piano, but Aomine had the piano and that was it.

That is when Kagami started thinking, and while he was thinking, a plan began to form.

* * *

Next time on LMDT: What is the plan that Kagami is hatching? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

ChronicleArt: Hey everyone! And there's chapter 3! Two chapters in one week? Damn we are on a role. But I doubt that the next chapter will be up before next week. But look forward to it :D


	4. I Believe in Music

Kagami sat back on his couch, his left hand casually flipping through channels, his right holding his cell up to his ear. It was Sunday. Sundays were always the day he called his father. He heard the ringing, the sound droning in his ear, the redhead sighing as there was no answer. Hitting end on his phone he focused on the tv, an old basketball game coming onto the screen, the game instantly grabbing his full attention. It was nearly an hour later that his phone went off, the sound making Kagami jump a little out of his basketball induced trance.

"Hello?"

A deep, tired voice came through the line, "Hello Taiga. I'm sorry for missing your call earlier."

Kagami shrugged, then remembered his father couldn't see him, "No biggie. Just calling cause it's Sunday."

A humorless laugh sounded out, "Just because it's Sunday huh?"

Kagami went silent, no reply coming to mind. He cared about his father a lot, loved him just as much as a son would, and he certainly knew his father loved him, but their relationship was…different. With his father not really knowing how to raise him as a child, he had been raised by various nannies before being shipped off to Japan alone. He hadn't actually spent face to face time with his father in well over a couple years. Even with all of that, he knew the man loved him, just in a different way; his own way. Kagami had certainly been angry with his father when he was younger for not being around as much as he wanted, but he had gotten over it when he had matured a bit, having tried to see the situation from his father's view. That was what had prompted their Sunday tradition. They always talked for an hour; Kagami's father got to hear how his son was and Kagami was reassured that his father did indeed care about his life.

A voice pulled the redhead from his thoughts, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said did anything new happen lately, Taiga?"

Another silent pause, Kagami chewed on his bottom lip, as he debated whether to take the plunge. He had been thinking about Aomine and his situation for a few days now. He wanted to do something for his friend, but in order to do that he was going to need to convince his father. _Fuck it._

"I found something out about my friend from basketball."

An interested hum, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"He plays piano. Which is insane since he doesn't seem like the type. He was keeping it a secret and nearly killed me when I found out."

Kagami's father laughed as his son rambled on, "Well I'm glad he didn't, although you don't seem the type to play violin either Taiga."

Kagami nodded as he stood to grab a drink from the fridge, "I know and when I told him I did play he called bullshit. I had to bring him over to my studio and show him."

A very lengthy pause from his father had Kagami pulling the phone away to look at it before he spoke again, "Hello? Dad?"

"Ah I'm here, sorry. You let him into your studio?"

The redhead nodded, already accepting what he had done, "Yep. I played for him too."

Kagami was sure his father's voice seemed more emotional as he replied.

"That's amazing Taiga. Did he end up taking you to his home to play for you as well?"

Kagami took a deep breath and hoped his father would understand his next request, "No that's the thing. He doesn't have a piano at home. He plays at his instructor's. He still lives with his mother 'cause his dad is a huge dick or something, and they had to move."

"I see. Are you leading up to something Taiga?"

Kagami nodded as he spoke, "Yeah. I know it's expensive and I know it's a huge thing, but I was thinking we could help him?"

"How would we do that?"

Kagami chewed on his lip again, "Well, I have lots of room in my studio next to the window."

"You mean room enough for a piano?"

Kagami grinned, "Yeah. Just the right amount."

A genuine laugh came from his father this time, "Well…maybe we can find something to fill it."

* * *

"Hey Aomine, can you come over?"

The blue haired boy rolled over in his bed, his hair sticking up as the sheet fell off of his body. Reaching up to rub his eyes he spoke, his voice gravely.

"What?"

"I said can you come over?"

"Um what time?"

"Right now."

Pulling his phone back, Aomine checked the time, his entire body slumping back onto his bed, his arm going over his face as he growled into the phone.

"Kagami it's fuckin seven in the morning. I don't have class until noon you asshole. I'm not going anywhere."

Irritation was evident in the redhead's voice, "Just come over baka. I have something to show you."

"Kagami I said no. I'm going back to sleep."

"It's important."

Aomine heard the sincerity in his friend's voice, the sound making him whine and groan at the same time.

"Fine. Fuck. Just give me half an hour."

Kagami's cheerful voice in his ear made Aomine wince, "Great! Hurry up aho!"

Throwing his phone aside, Aomine grumbled into his pillow about ungrateful, annoying redheads.

* * *

As the knock echoed throughout his apartment, Kagami had to physically force himself not to run to it and fling it open. He was extremely excited and wanted Aomine to see his surprise as soon as possible. He did manage to refrain however as he opened the door calmly, nodding to his obviously grumpy friend.

"Hey, thanks for coming over."

Barely a grunt in reply came from the blue haired boy as he walked inside, "What's so important you had to wake me up this early?"

Kagami gestured towards his studio, his hands shaking slightly in his pockets, "This way."

As they walked down the hallway, Aomine rubbed his face, "Kagami as much as I enjoy your playing, I'm too tired to listen."

Smiling, the redhead shook his head as he turned the doorknob to the room, "You don't have to worry about me playing, Aomine."

Confusion was evident on the other boy's face as they walked into the room, his blue eyes on Kagami, "What the hell does that mean? Who the fuck else is gonna play? Or did you invite me over to help you move stuff? If that's the case I'm out of here."

Red eyes rolled in irritation as Kagami pushed Aomine forward towards the center of the room, the boy stepping backwards as he faced the redhead still.

"Just shut up and turn around you jerk."

"You're being really annoying Kagami. Turn around for wha-."

* * *

Aomine's voice died in his throat as he saw the black piano sitting next to the window, the light gleaming over its polished surface. It fit perfectly into the room as it sat silent, waiting, no, _beckoning_ for someone to come play. Aomine looked back at Kagami for a moment then back to the piano, his body moving forward on its own, being drawn to the instrument.

His voice was barely a whisper as he ran his fingers over the cover, "Kagami what did you do?"

The redhead walked up to stand beside him, watching his face as he spoke, "I wanted to help you. We're friends right?"

Aomine sat at the bench, his foot immediately resting on the pedals underneath, his hands flat on the black wood.

"Kagami this is a Steinway. This piano costs like-."

The redhead sat next to Aomine, cutting him off as he pushed the cover up, revealing the pristine black and white keys, "I know how much it costs. That's not the point."

Aomine looked over at his friend, his hands shaking a bit as they hovered over the keys, "But Kagami this is too much."

Smiling, the redhead reached over and lightly pushed his hands, forcing them to make contact with the smooth keys, "Like I said, you're my friend. Now play something to repay me."

A grin and a shake of the head was all Aomine could respond with, his eyes staring at the piano once again, his fingers absentmindedly rubbing over the keys, making random notes ring out. A nudge to his body had the boy looking to his right again, the redhead hitting him with his shoulder.

"Come on Mr. Pianist, play me something."

A deep chuckle came from Aomine, his fingers finally finding proper notes, as he spoke, "You jerk."

* * *

Kagami laughed loudly at Aomine, knowing the insult wasn't truly mean, "Whatever. Now play already."

He didn't have to ask again before Aomine's fingers moved, the long, dark digits contrasting wonderfully with the keys. The music filled the air, slow and soft. Aomine's head hung a bit, his eyes closed as his hands moved with what seemed like no effort. Kagami couldn't stop watching. He was entranced by his friend's fingers, moving perfectly over the keys, producing the most beautiful sounds. The redhead watched Aomine push the keys just right, the boy and piano seeming to merge perfectly. Kagami found it hard to breathe, his lips parting just slightly.

Just as the song was about to end, Aomine looked up and over, the movement causing Kagami to do the same, their eyes locking instantly. The music still continued, Aomine playing without looking, his blue eyes shining as he stared into Kagami's. The redhead couldn't breathe at all now, his tongue licking his dry lips, the action not going unnoticed by Aomine as his eyes dipped down to watch his lips.

Finally, the last note was played, the sound lingering in the air, the two boys not moving as they watched one another. Aomine's right hand moved away from the keyboard slowly, brushing his fingers over Kagami's cheek, the action forcing a sharp intake of breath from the redhead. The blue haired boy gently cupped his jaw just right, Kagami feeling a thumb lightly brush over his bottom lip. His tongue came out automatically, the tip just barely tasting Aomine's finger, the action causing the other boy to clench his jaw. Just as Kagami's eyes closed for a moment, Aomine leaned forward, firmly pressing their lips together.

Kagami's eyes shot open at the feeling, Aomine's fingers lightly rubbing down the back of his neck as they looked at one another. As he felt the other boy's lips move over his more firmly, Kagami couldn't help but press forward more, his eyes closing once again.

Aomine's lips were so soft against his. Kagami couldn't think of anything else as his own hand went to the back of Aomine's head, his fingers gently threading through soft blue hair.

Aomine had no idea what he was doing. He hadn't meant to kiss Kagami, but as he had looked over at the redhead his heart had pounded hard against his chest. Kagami had been so wrapped up in watching his hands, so absorbed in his music that Aomine hadn't been able to look away. When he had looked up at him with those overly expressive red eyes, Aomine's body had moved on its own, the need to touch the redhead overwhelming.

Now as he felt Kagami's lips on his own, the other boy gripping the back of his head, Aomine couldn't seem to think at all. There was only Kagami, the rest of the world falling away. He kissed the redhead as long as his lung would allow before pulling back, gasping as he took deep breaths. Barely moving he brushed his lips against Kagami's, desperately needing to keep contact, his whole body only focused on the redhead. He watched as Kagami finally opened his eyes, the bright orbs hazy with need and confusion as they focused on him.

"Daiki?"

The unsure, husky voice that filled his ears was better than any music Aomine had ever heard. A needy groan left his lips as he brought both hands up to tilt the redhead's face to the side, whispering back before connecting their lips once again.

"Taiga."

* * *

Hey guys, Chelsea here! Sorry for the longer time between updates! This chapter is very fluffy and filled with sweet aokaga goodness, so I hope you enjoy it as much as me! Comments are always welcomed. We love hearing your thoughts or opinions on this AU. Thanks again!


End file.
